vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take
22,190 Days Ian Somerhalder Interview on KTLA5 is the first episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Guest Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Justice Leak as Malcolm SpoilerTV *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Annie Wersching Instagram Caroline Dries at SDCC 2015 Co-Starring *Aidan Dyer as John *Ahnika Hendrickson as Mystic Falls Townsperson *Scott Christopher Kelly as Ceremony Guest *Al-Jaleel Knox as Stu *Dennise Renae Larson as Deputy Kathleen Walsh *Mason Pike as Townsperson *Carla Shinall as Ceremony Guest *Sydney Shea Barker as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Marisol Correa as Amsterdam Cafe Woman *Given Sharp as Teen girl Annie Wersching Instagram Trivia *This is the first episode of the series overall to not feature its central character, Elena Gilbert. **For the first time, Elena Gilbert will not appear in a season premiere in the series history or to be involved in the story. She might be mentioned by other characters during the episode. **According to Caroline Dries Elena will still be apart of the storyline for this episode & other episodes of this season without Nina Dobrev playing the character. *Damon said that he'll wait for Elena over the next 60 years. 22,190 days is roughly 60 years and 9 months. *There will have been be a time jump of an unspecified time between the Season Six finale and this episode. *With this episode, Stefan and Damon will have been in 134 episodes--the most of any other character other than Elena Gilbert who appeared in a total of 133 episodes with the Season Six finale, which was also her final appearance to date in the series. *This will be the first season premiere to feature Enzo. *This is the fourth episode title of the series to have numbers in it, with Season One's 162 Candles being the first, season 3's 1912 being the second & season 5's 500 Years of Solitude being the third. Continuity *This is the fourth season premiere to start with a jump but might be the first to be over 4 months, maybe 1 or 2 years. *This season of the series is the first to have under 10 cast members with there only being 7 in the main cast. *Julie Plec said that it will show how Damon is cooperating with Elena's 'death', and it will not be pretty. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode ever to not have Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood as main characters. *This episode will mark the 100th appearance of Matt Donovan on the show. **This episode will also mark Zach Roerig's 100th episodic appearance. He joins Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham and Candice Accola, who also appeared in 100 episodes. *The Salvatore Boarding House will be seen as a location this season even though Glen Ridge Hall was torn down in April of 2015. On July 20, 2015 Annie Wersching posted on her Instagram account a picture of two of the Herectics (Malcolm and Beau) on the front entrance of the house. All exterior shots of the house will be stock footage. *Candice Accola and Kat Graham are the only remaining main female cast members from season 1 to be in this season after Nina Dobrev left the series at the end of season 6. Cultural References Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures |-|Promotional= |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-07-21_01-59_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Justice Leak, Jaiden Kaine July 21, 2015 2016-07-20_20-26_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Candice Accola July 20, 2015 2016-07-20_17-39_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Justice Leak, Jaiden Kaine July 20, 2015 2015-08-17_19-40_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-08-17_19-30_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-08-17_18-41_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-08-17_18-13_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching July 17, 2015 2015-07-14_Justice_Leak_Twitter.jpg|©Justice Leak July 14, 2015 2014-07-10_Annie_Wersching_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Michael Malarkey July 10, 2015 2015-07-10_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching July 10, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Season Premieres Category:Upcoming Episodes